<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enhanced by BloodthirstyMerc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316252">Enhanced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc'>BloodthirstyMerc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C is for Common [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual Possession, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, FTM, FTM Peter Parker, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Riding, Sort Of, Spider Venom, Superior Iron Man, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, Violence, peter is 18+, tags are still hard, venom poisoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is about to go into heat again, and he's ready to finally give his body what it wants; babies. </p><p>Tony is his chosen partner, and Peter knows that the man will do anything to protect his own young, no matter the costs.</p><p> </p><p>{{Another request}}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C is for Common [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enhanced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter fidgets. The act was somewhat anxious, but Peter didn’t feel that worked up about anything yet. Sure, he had some concerns and some fears rolling around in his head, but he was refusing to let them get to him. His body thrummed, vibrated and ached a little from the inside out. He’s not overly familiar with these symptoms, with this situation, but he’s no stranger to it either. Peter’s gone through four heats in his life. They happen once a year, and this year will be his fifth. With how far apart they are, Peter hasn’t quite gotten used to them yet.</p><p>They started happening after the bite, after he became Spider-Man. He’d had his powers for four months when his first heat hit. He had no idea what was going on, his body had felt like it was on fire, his insides felt like they were being ripped out of his body, and his hormones were in overdrive. Peter spent four days hauled up in his room, fingers between his thighs as he tried to stave off the build-up in his gut.</p><p>He did his research once his head was clear again, and Peter found out that much like a wild animal, he’d gone through a heat. His body had wanted to breed. It was scary and really weird and he has never told anyone about his heats. Every year, in February, he goes into heat for about a week. The whole week isn’t constant orgasms and pain. The first two days are just uncomfortable and frustrating. He’s irritable like he’s never been and aggressive. He knows, thanks to those days, that his heat is coming up and will prepare himself for it.</p><p>The next four days are more like hell, his body demanding to be satisfied. He eats less, because he’s not hungry and can’t keep a lot of heavy foods down, and he becomes desperate for it. He can ignore the need to get off, he doesn’t like being a whimpering, whiny mess, but his body does demand the attention. Slick pools in his underwear and runs down his thighs, and all he can think about is having something filling him. It’s not all that different to when puberty was at its worse if he’s honest. Only the amount of slick, the amount he comes is a lot more intense. Superhuman, if you will.</p><p>The final few days are recovery. He eats like he’s starved, and he somewhat is, and he sleeps the hours away until his body is recovered. It doesn’t usually take more than two to three days to fully recover. He really only needs the one day, but he gives himself time, just in case he conks out at a less than desirable time.</p><p>Peter was coming up to his heat, he’d been pissy all day and angsty. The nervous behaviour he was going through right now wasn’t actually because of his heat itself. It was because of what he was going to proposition, who he was going to proposition and why. He was anxious because he was going to ask, finally, he was going to ask someone to help him out with his heat. His body could be held off no more. He wanted a partner, a mate, and he wasn’t going to hold off on getting that any longer.</p><p>The knock at his door only makes his nervousness spike more. There are two ways that this will go; either his offer will be accepted, and everything will go fine, or he’ll be rejected and called names for being a freak of nature. He could live with either, but he’s not sure that he won’t attack if he’s attacked. His nerves are on fire, his mind is all over the place and he may just snap.</p><p>Peter gets to his feet and walks over to the door, turning the handle too fast and yanking the door open as if it weighed more than it actually did. He holds it open and steps aside, knowing full well that it’ll be Tony standing there. No one else would be showing up. He glances to Tony from the corner of his eye and sees the way that he raises his eyebrow in a questioning arch. He doesn’t say anything though and steps into Peter’s apartment.</p><p>Peter silently leads Tony through to his living area and sits back in his spot on the couch. Peter pulls his leg up under him, resting his chin on his knee as Tony sits beside him. Tony leans back against the couch and looks Peter over, taking him in.</p><p>“Everything okay, kid? You don’t usually call for my company, and I’ve never seen you this tense before while you’ve been outside of the suit.” Tony notes. Peter hums softly and clicks his tongue. He keeps his gaze in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry that this isn’t just an invitation to hang out, I need a favour.” Peter murmurs. He does feel a little bad about it now that it’s been pointed out to him. Tony waves it off and relaxes a little into the couch.</p><p>“It’s fine, what did you need?”</p><p>“A partner,” Peter states bluntly. He turns, tucking his leg completely under himself as he straightens up his back and stares Tony down. “Tomorrow, I’ll be going into heat and I need a partner. I’m tired of trying to get through his shit alone, and I know I can trust you.” Plus, my crush on you is astronomical.</p><p>As Peter expected, Tony is dead silent. His eyes are wide, his throat clicks when he swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing almost roughly under his skin as he stares Peter down like he’s grown another head. Peter sighs, keeping his shoulders squared. “It’s a side effect of the bite, every year, since I got my powers, I go through heats. And it’s exactly how it sounds. I want you to help me, because I trust you, and I know you’re not going to take advantage of me.”</p><p>The silence from Tony drags on, and Peter sits still and straight. He doesn’t move, doesn’t avert his gaze and he doesn’t say anything else just yet. He needs Tony to catch up with the conversation. He’s clearly trying to process what’s going on, what Peter’s words actually mean. Peter allows him time, until Tony lets out a breath and holds his hand up like he’s telling Peter to slow down or to wait, even though he’s not saying anything.</p><p>“You mean to say that you need… a mate?” Tony asks, and it’s not really the first thing Peter thought he’d say. He thought that maybe he’d ask what the hell Peter’s talking about or how the hell this is even happening. Not just right into stage two. Peter’s not going to question it.</p><p>“Exactly. My body… well, it’s like a bitch in heat, simple. I’ve gone through four heats on my own and they’ve been… rough. It’s not impossible, but I know what my body really wants. And I know what I want. I want you and this is a really shitty time to bring up that conversation so I’m not going to. But I need your help, if you want to, of course.”</p><p>“You’re right about it not really being the time to have that conversation, but maybe we don’t need it. I know what I want too, Pete, and that’s you. Though… admitting that knowing that you’re going into some weird spider heat is a little strange. Somehow not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me though.” Tony muses. Peter’s lips curl up in a slight smile. Tony just admitted to wanting him too, to liking him.</p><p>“So, you’ll help me?” Peter asks. Tony lets out a shaky breath, his gaze trailing down Peter’s body. It makes him squirm a little under the man’s intense stare.</p><p>“I will. I just hope that you don’t expect us to go back to being just work colleagues after this.”</p><p>“I’d prefer if we didn’t,” Peter admits and Tony mirrors Peter’s smile.</p><p>“That’s one way to ask a guy out I guess.”</p><p>“At least you know I’ll be interesting.” Peter points out. Tony hums his agreement and reaches out, his fingers brushing over Peter’s cheek.</p><p>“You’ve had my interest for a while now, Pete.” Tony murmurs before he shuffles closer. Peter smiles and leans in to kiss him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Tony falls easily into accepting what’s going on, and Peter’s more than thankful for the man. Once Peter’s explained everything fully, as best as he can, Tony seems even more on board with helping him out. Peter’s relieved that the finer details only seemed to drag Tony in more, rather than push him further away.</p><p>The biggest relief was that Peter didn’t need to explain to Tony that he’s trans. Tony’s known for years now, although, at the time, Tony finding out was one of Peter’s biggest fears. Tony had been very accepting and Peter was thankful for that too. He’d offered to help pay for things. Peter had turned him down, but Tony still tried giving him handouts. It was a little frustrating, but far better than the alternative. So, Peter didn’t need to get through the whole weird spider enhanced DNA making him go into heats and then turn around and go ‘oh, by the way, I have a vagina’ and see how Tony took to that too.</p><p>Tony stayed the night, and despite the fact that this was very clearly leading up to sex, and the fact that they made out for hours once everything was discussed, they didn’t have sex that night. Tony held Peter close in Peter’s bed, kissed his neck, rested his hand on Peter’s belly and wished him good night. Peter wasn’t disappointed, but he was surprised. He felt safe in Tony’s hold though and slept easy against the man’s chest.</p><p>Peter wakes up with sweat trailing his spine, sticking his hair to his forehead, and making his hands feel clammy. And the very distinct feeling of his cunt completely wet. He grips onto Tony’s shirt, fingers tugging roughly at the material as he whines. He lifts his head to Tony’s face, takes in how his head is tipped to the side, lips parted as he breathes. He’s still asleep, and Peter bites hard into the inside of his lip. He doesn’t really want to wake him, but he agreed to help.</p><p>Peter sits up slowly, squeezing his thighs together as he takes Tony in. He can hear Tony’s slow heart rate, can take in his scent and would be able to taste his skin so perfectly right now. His senses are already heightened normally, but whenever he’s going through his heat, they’re only stronger.</p><p>His gaze trails down Tony’s body, down to his still covered crotch. Peter pulls the sheets and quilt back and rests his hand on Tony’s covered thigh. He bites into his bottom lip and holds back another whine as his other hand slides down his own body. He pushes his hand into his underwear, pressing two fingers to his slick clit. He strokes himself slowly as he pushes himself up onto his knees and straddles Tony’s waist. He pushes his hand up Tony’s body to rest against his chest as he leans over him and sets his weight onto Tony’s body.</p><p>“Tony?” He asks, trying not to whine too loud as he grinds down into his own hand, and by account, grinds down against Tony’s crotch.</p><p>His thighs shake around Tony’s waist, and his hips gravitate forward without much thought into the action. He wants to feel Tony all over him, inside him, all around his body. The overwhelming spike of lust has his cunt clenching, slick soaking into his underwear and making it hard for Peter to ignore all logical thought and just take what he needs.</p><p>Peter whines again and somehow Tony hasn’t at all stirred yet. Peter’s given up being considerate for the man. His heat is worse than it’s ever been now that he’s allowed himself to know that he’s going to get what he wants, now that he knows he’s going to make Tony his mate, and he’ll be able to have this forever.</p><p>Peter sits firmly in Tony’s lap and grinds down against him hard as he starts pulling Tony’s shirt up his body. And he growls softly, low in the back of his throat as he leans over Tony to get more in his face. “Tony, wake up,”</p><p>It works, and the firm tone to Peter’s voice, coupled with the movement of their bodies together, pulls Tony from his sleep. He splutters like he’s gasping for air after his lungs have been filled with water. Before he can even focus properly, Peter’s pulling his shirt off over his head and dropping it off to the side. His hands come back to Tony’s chest, pressing flat against the muscle as Peter looks down to Tony with a somewhat sly smirk curling up the corner of his mouth.</p><p>It takes a moment, but Peter sees the exact second that everything clicks in Tony’s mind from the look in his eye. His gaze clears up, his eyes widen, and his hands are suddenly gripping Peter’s hips tight, in a biting hold as he stares up at Peter like he already owns him.</p><p>“Pete…” Tony starts only to trail off and then moan softly when Peter grinds down against him harder.</p><p>“I need you,” Peter whimpers, more pathetically than he already has been, laying it on even thicker. Tony groans softly and grinds his hips up into Peter’s body as his hands move to the bottom of Peter’s shirt.</p><p>He sits up and in one easy movement, he’s pulling Peter’s shirt off. He wraps one arm around Peter’s back, pulling their bodies firmly together as his other hand comes up to hold the back of Peter’s neck. Peter’s eyes slide shut, and he lets out a sigh of relief as Tony kisses up his throat slowly but firmly.</p><p>“This is the perfect thing to wake up to,” Tony murmurs against his skin. Peter smirks and wets his lips, still grinding down into Tony firmly as his hands trail down the man’s sides.</p><p>“Yeah? I can think of a few things that might be better.” Peter hums before he gets his hands between their bodies and pushes Tony back against the bed. Tony groans softly and stares up at him as Peter lifts his hips enough to tug his shorts and underwear off his hips.</p><p>Tony watches as Peter leans back enough to lift his knees from the bed and get his clothing past them before he’s sitting firmly on Tony’s waist again and throwing the clothing off to the side as well. Tony’s hands come back to Peter’s hips, his eyes roving down to Peter’s soaked cunt.</p><p>“Fuck Pete,” Tony mumbles, sounding short of breath already. Peter hums and trails his fingers down his body again and this time, he easily pushes two fingers into his cunt, spreading himself open on them.</p><p>“Your pants need to go,” Peter whines softly, his head tipping back. He keeps one hand pressed against Tony’s chest while he continues to work himself open on his fingers. Not that he needs it, his body is more than ready for Tony.</p><p>He can’t move much, but Tony manages to get his pants down his thighs enough. Peter chews his lip, legs still shaking as he reaches back to stroke Tony’s cock, firm but slowly. The noise Tony makes is heavenly. He sounds perfect sprawled out under Peter like this, hips gently thrusting up into Peter’s fist. Peter barely works him up at all, neither of them need it, with the sudden awakening for Tony, his body has reacted accordingly, and he’s already hard.</p><p>Peter pushes his hips back and grinds his cunt against Tony’s cock, and they’re both hot and wanting already. Peter angles his hips to sink down onto Tony, only for Tony’s grip to tighten to the point that Peter hisses from the hold, holding his hips still before he can sink down.</p><p>“Peter, wait.” Tony mumbles, his chest heaving and he looks like he’s already been fucked. “I know you’re eager, but we still have to be responsible,”</p><p>And Peter rolls his eyes, looking down at Tony with a flat stare. “Don’t act like I didn’t think about that.”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, Tony’s fingers flex on Peter’s hips and he stares up at him with uncertainty in his eyes. Peter swallows and lowers his gaze. He doesn’t want to force that on Tony, but he had been hoping that Tony would be wanting just as much as he was.</p><p>“God, you really want this?” Tony asks and Peter whimpers pathetically. Yes, he wants Tony to be his and he wants to carry his child, their child. He nods and lifts his gaze again, rutting his hips down against Tony again.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve thought about all of it. I want this, I want this more than I’ve wanted anything else.” Peter admits, and it’s true. There’s a reason that he chose Tony, and there’s a reason that he’s been planning on mating him. Tony’s the perfect match for him, in more ways than Tony himself could know. Plus, it’s not like the mutual feelings of attraction aren’t there.</p><p>“Please, Tony. I need you.” Peter whines, in a last-ditch attempt.</p><p>Tony’s hold on Peter’s hips tightens, but he doesn’t push Peter away. He pulls him down onto his cock, sliding into his body easily, in one slow movement that has Peter’s breath catching in his throat and his back arching. Peter groans softly and his muscles tighten up for a moment as he holds himself firmly against Tony’s body. He lets out a slow breath, taking in the feeling of Tony’s cock pressed into his too hot body. It feels too good to finally have something he’s wanted for so long, to have something he’s needed for so long.</p><p>“Tony, fuck yes.” Peter murmurs softly, already feeling his heart rate pick up far too fast, his thighs shaking and his breath coming out a little less even. He hasn’t even started moving yet, but his body knows that it’s finally gotten what it wants.</p><p>The coil in his gut doesn’t feel as tight, his body doesn’t feel as tense and the pain in his muscles is fading slowly. His cunt throbs around Tony’s cock and Peter leans himself fully over Tony’s body, grinding down against his cock as he holds himself level with Tony’s body. Tony moans, his hands running up Peter’s sides, gripping over his ribs firmly as he tips his head back and looks up at Peter with wide eyes.</p><p>“Pete… you feel so good baby,” Tony praises. It goes straight to Peter’s head, which isn’t a surprise. Praise always boosts his ego and edges him on more, usually to be bolder, more daring. Peter grins and curls his hands into the sheets beside Tony’s head, under his pillow and rocks his hips down into Tony’s own, hard.</p><p>They both moan, and Tony’s eyes roll back as his fingers dig harder into Peter’s sides. Peter keeps it up, his pace slow but rough as he moves against Tony’s body. “Fuck you’re so tight.”</p><p>“Been a while,” Peter admits, and maybe he plays the innocent kid well, but he’s not that at all. He’s just never wanted to be with anyone during a heat because he didn’t want to do something stupid. He’s trusted a few of his past partners, partners he won’t tell Tony about, least the man loses his mind over the idea of who Peter’s slept with in the past. But he’s never wanted to be bound to any of them, which is why he never let himself share a heat with them.</p><p>Before Tony can respond to that though, Peter’s lifting his hips, shivering at the drag of Tony’s cock in his cunt before he slams himself back down onto him. Tony’s hips buck up into his body, nails biting into his ribs and Peter cries out softly. His body is alight, skin even more sensitive than it normally is thanks to his heat. He doesn’t waste time to continue his rough pace, thrusting down onto Tony faster. And Tony doesn’t stop meeting him thrust for thrust, making it hit harder, making it ache more, feeling like it hits deeper.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes, fuck don’t stop, please don’t.” Peter moans, his head tipping forward as his eyes slide shut. His chest heaves, his fingers curl harder into the bedsheets and his thighs shake. And when he leans into Tony more, enough to take in his scent, to press his nose against his neck and really breathe it in, Peter’s mouth waters.</p><p>Peter needs a mate, and he needs one that he knows will do anything to defend his progeny, to keep them safe and healthy. Peter knows that Tony will give him that, as he is, that he will look after their young. But Peter needs to make sure that nothing is going to take Tony from him, or his young. They’ll be stronger than both of them, they’ll be untouchable when they’re older.</p><p>Peter pants harshly, his body moving roughly with Tony’s own, toes curling at every push of Tony’s cock against the deepest reach of his body. He can feel the drool starting to pool under his tongue, can feel the ache in his top jaw, canines burning. He hadn’t planned this with Tony, because he knows that he wouldn’t have agreed. That would have been one step too far. But he knows that Tony will do anything for him, anything for their children.</p><p>Peter moves his hands to grab hold of Tony’s wrists, one at a time to pin them to the bed as he picks up the pace that he rides Tony at. He kisses Tony firmly, his body moving almost frantically against Tony’s own as he positions him under his body as he wants. He pulls back again and locks his gaze with Tony, taking in the look in his eye. They’re wide, filled with so much want and other emotions that Peter’s chest tightens. Peter ducks his head down and as he slams his hips firmly into Tony’s effectively pinning him to the bed with his cock buried deep into his cunt. Peter bites into the side of Tony’s neck until he hears Tony’s flesh rip, his fangs sinking into Tony’s skin, drawing blood and causing Tony to cry out. His hips stutter into Peter’s body, his hands squeeze Peter’s own, but he doesn’t fight the hold.</p><p>The tension in his body holds for a few seconds before he falls limp against the bed, under Peter’s hold on him. Peter shivers, a tingle racing up his spine as the toxin in his bite floods Tony’s blood. He hears the little gasp that Tony gives, feels the way his chest presses into his own as Tony arches his back before a low sound builds in the back of his throat.</p><p>Peter pulls back just enough for his teeth to slip from Tony’s skin before he sucks on the area, drinking up the blood there, pressing his tongue over the wounds to help them heal better with his spit. When he sits up, eyes a little hazy from the taste of Tony’s blood in his mouth, he takes in the look on Tony’s face. His lip is curled up in a smirk and his eyes are dark. Peter shivers slightly and releases his hold on Tony’s hands, pushing himself up a little more to rock down onto Tony’s cock a little as he looks him over.</p><p>“How do you feel?” He asks. Tony lifts his hand and swipes his thumb under Peter’s lip, collecting up more blood there. He pulls his hand down, sucks the blood from his thumb before his hands move to Peter’s hips. He holds him firmly, as his lips part slightly, mouth still turned up in a smirk.</p><p>Before he says anything, and before Peter can ask again, Tony’s grip tightens. It happens in an all too fast movement, something that no normal person could manage. He pushes himself up, his hold tight on Peter’s body as he turns them and pins Peter down against the bed firmly. His cock stays buried deep in Peter’s cunt as he pushes himself over Peter’s body, pinning him down, holding his legs spread around his own body as he holds himself over Peter with a hand above his head. Peter moans, whines and squirms as Tony holds himself over him and thrusts into his body hard.</p><p>“I feel fine, fantastic even.” Tony grins wide and Peter’s pussy clenches around Tony’s cock instantly. He can hear the slight predatory tone to Tony’s voice, can see the look in his eye so perfectly. The bond worked, the toxin is pumping through Tony’s veins, altering his genetics at the rate any poison would flow through someone’s body.</p><p>Tony crowds over Peter’s body, pushing him back harder into the bed like maybe Peter would want to try escaping him. He doesn’t, at all. He lifts his arms to wrap them around the back of Tony’s neck, smirking up at Tony, his blood still lining his teeth. “Good, I was hoping you would,” Peter admits.</p><p>Tony only grunts low in his throat. Keeping himself elevated with one hand above Peter’s head, Tony grips Peter’s hip with the other, holding him tight and still. He starts thrusting into Peter, hard and fast, building up a pace that almost hurts. But it feels so good, has Peter’s back arching and his breath catching in his throat as he spreads his legs wider. Tony’s eyes bore into him, stare him down like he can see into Peter’s soul as he slams into the younger roughly.</p><p>“F-fuck!” Peter cries out, voice cracking from how hard Tony pounds into him. “Oh fuck, yes, yes!”</p><p>Tony snarls, leaning into Peter further, almost bending Peter in half with the way that he holds him down. Peter’s breath catches again, his toes curl and his back arches. Nails dig into flesh, both of them guilty of it as Tony’s mouth meets Peter’s neck and he returns the favour. Only he doesn’t break the skin, his teeth only hold Peter’s neck like an extra grip to make sure he doesn’t try running. Peter tips his head back, allows the bite, body vibrating from the pleasure of it.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter gasps. Tony’s hand slides from Peter’s hip to his belly, palm pushing down into the soft skin there as he twists his wrist just enough that he can press his thumb against Peter’s engorged clit. Peter’s hips jolt against the contact, a whine escaping as Tony roughly strokes his clit, thumb pressing just hard enough that it doesn’t hurt.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me, Pete.” Tony hums, sounding pleased as he continues to slam into Peter’s body firmly. Peter whimpers again, the added stimulation of Tony stroking his clit making his muscles spasm and the pressure in his belly to build up.</p><p>“T-Tony, oh fuck… fuck don’t stop, please.” Peter moans, lifting his head when Tony pulls back from his throat and looks him over. Peter’s body shakes against Tony’s own roughly, and he’s too close already, but with his heat pumping through him like it is, and with Tony working him so right, so perfectly, fucking him like no one else has before, there’s no way he could have held off even if he wanted to.</p><p>“Come for me, I can tell you’re close, baby. Come on my cock, and I’ll fill your pretty little cunt, Peter.” Tony murmurs, almost whispers and Peter’s mouth falls open on a silent noise at the promise. It’s all he wants, it’s what his body craves and needs more than anything.</p><p>Peter rocks his hips down against Tony’s roughly, trying to match the pace of his thrusts as best he can when Tony has him pinned so firmly. His breathing picks up, chest heaving in staggered, rapid breaths as his head starts to roll back, eyes falling closed. Tony’s thumb strokes harder, faster, and his cock feels like it pounds deeper than it physically can. Peter’s mind feels like it’s shutting down, eyes whiting out as he clings to Tony roughly.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck… Tony!” Peter almost screams, cutting himself off with a rough growl as he grits his teeth. His cunt spasms around Tony’s cock, clenching rhythmically as he comes, the extra slick from his body dripping around Tony’s cock, making everything wetter, louder.</p><p>Tony doesn’t stop stroking Peter’s clit, even as it burns with sensitivity and Peter squirms roughly against Tony from the overstimulation. His chest heaves, his mind is hazy in the throes of his pleasure, and yet he still almost wants to beg for more. Until Tony’s pounding into him harder, a little more frantically before he leans over Peter again, hands gripping the sheets to hold himself steady as he pushes deep into Peter’s body. His back arches and Tony’s head tips back as he moans, coming deep inside Peter.</p><p>Peter shivers, whines, and clings again as he feels the hot wave of Tony’s come filling his body. Peter pants, licks his lips and looks up at Tony. He stares down at Peter with dark eyes, chest heaving as he watches Peter. He rocks his hips a little, cock twitching inside Peter’s body as he’s filled. Peter grips the back of Tony’s neck as the other hand falls to his belly, resting against it softly, already thinking about it being full of their young.</p><p>He pulls Tony down as he tips his head up and kisses him. It’s slow but firm, and Tony’s body feels like it melts into Peter’s own. This was the start of something incredible.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Over the next four days, that’s how Peter’s heat goes. It doesn’t take anything for Peter to be able to convince Tony to fuck him, especially now with the venom flowing through his veins. One of the days, Peter webs Tony up so that he can get to his cock whenever he needs. Tony doesn’t complain at all, especially when Peter promises to hand feed him and give him drinks when he needs. By the end of his heat, Peter is more than satisfied. His cunt aches, his body is full of so much come that he drips it and his legs can barely hold him up. Tony looks after him just like a good mate should, giving Peter the aftercare that he needs.</p><p>As it is, Peter’s heat is over and he’s lying face down in his bed. Tony’s leaning over his back, kissing up and down Peter’s back slowly, not leaving a single inch of skin untouched by his lips. “My gorgeous prince, I’m so lucky to have you.” Tony purrs low in his throat as he kisses the side of Peter’s neck, where bruises lay healing quickly from Tony’s mouth.</p><p>Peter smiles softly and turns his head to look up at the older. His hand is resting against his belly, between himself and the bed. He knows that there’s no way Tony didn’t get him pregnant over the past few days. With how much he filled him, the only way he wouldn’t be is if Peter was infertile. And he knows he isn’t, he’d tested himself before he started to put this plan into action.</p><p>“I’m lucky to have you, my mate,” Peter hums, closing his eyes softly as Tony leans into him and kisses the corner of his mouth. Tony sits up again and starts rubbing his hands down Peter’s back slowly but firmly, working his muscles.</p><p>“You’re going to look incredible, carrying our young.” Tony praises. Peter smirks and slowly sits up too, turning so that he can face Tony. His smile is wide as he leans in to kiss Tony properly.</p><p>“They’re going to rule the world,” He murmurs softly against Tony’s lips. Tony grins wider than Peter does as he moves his hand to rest against Peter’s flat, soft belly.</p><p>“As they should,”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Peter took a pregnancy test as soon as he knew that he’d be able to. He took four tests actually, just to be sure. Positive, all four of them. He knew there was no way that he wasn’t pregnant, but the confirmation made his heart sing.</p><p>Telling Tony was easy. He crawled into Tony’s lap that night, sat himself on his cock and rode him slow but firmly, kissing him the whole way through. It was gentle and made Peter’s chest tight with an overwhelming feeling of love. And when he could feel his gut tightening, he told Tony he was pregnant.</p><p>Tony rolled them over, held Peter beneath him and fucked him deep and hard, but still slow, telling him how much he loved him, and that he’d do anything for their baby.</p><p>The protectiveness set in the next morning, and only continued to become more fierce through Peter’s pregnancy.</p><p>Tony paid more attention to Peter’s belly, to the growth of their baby than Peter did. Peter did everything that he had to for his baby’s sake, to make sure they were safe and developing well. But it was Tony that took it the extra mile to keep both Peter and their baby safe and well looked after. It was nice being treated like he was something so special, to have Tony’s full attention on him.</p><p>The moment that Peter started to show, Tony’s feral side made its first appearance. Someone had gotten too close, or maybe they said the wrong thing and Peter just hadn’t been paying attention. What Peter knew was that Tony had suddenly grabbed the guy by the shirt and shoved him into a wall, snarling and spitting something that Peter didn’t have time to register. Peter had grabbed hold of Tony and pulled him back, leaving the guy shaking in his spot.</p><p>Peter didn’t ask, but Tony was wound up for the rest of the day. That was when Peter realised just how deep the venom, the toxin in Tony’s veins had gone. It had wound its way into every inch of Tony and now, if anything dares come against Peter in even the slightest, Tony snapped. It wasn’t as scary as Peter thought it would be to have someone so devoted to you and your wellbeing. It was actually… very pleasing to know that no one was going to be able to harm him or his baby.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Babies… it turned out. Tony hadn’t told Peter that he’d organised to have some medical check-ups with some people that were more than trustworthy apparently. There was no way he’d let Peter come even close to being in any kind of danger, and Peter knew that. So, he knew that they were to be trusted, even though their mysterious nature did put Peter a little on edge at first.</p><p>But the first ultrasound was three months along, and Peter was already showing more than normal, so Peter already has suspicions that maybe it was at least twins. The scan showed multiple eggs forming. Which probably wasn’t as weird as it sounded at this point, but Peter was still a little shocked. The scan showed three definitely, with the possibility of a fourth.</p><p>Peter needed to give himself some time to digest what that meant, but Tony seemed to be beaming. Peter wasn’t upset, but he did need to think about the logistics of it all. Tony was over the moon at the idea of having multiple kids, multiple of their young that would be so perfect.</p><p>It’s only a few nights after the news that Tony crawls into bed after Peter and sits at his side. His hand comes to rest on Peter’s belly and he offers the younger a somewhat sad-looking smile.</p><p>“Something’s bothering you.” He states like he knows it to be fact and nothing else. Peter swallows a little and turns his head to look up at Tony. He covers his hand over his belly, giving it a small squeeze.</p><p>“No, I’m just thinking,”</p><p>“You’ve been off since your ultrasound, kid.”</p><p>Peter sighs and sits up slowly. He crosses his legs and rests his hands in his lap. He offers Tony as bright a smile as he can manage. “It’s not bothering me, it’s just that I didn’t know this was a possibility,” Peter states, toying with his own fingers in his lap.</p><p>“I’ve just been trying to process what this actually means, y’know? I’m… I guess I’m a lot more spider than I thought.” Peter chuckles nervously. He really never even considered that there might be other genetic changes to him after the bite. He always just assumed that the powers he gained would be it. But with the occurrence of his heats, maybe he should have guessed that something else would have changed.</p><p>Tony clicks his tongue and slowly rubs his hand over Peter’s belly. His thumb rubs against his skin in firm but small circles. His eyes flicker down Peter’s body, hovering on the curve of his belly for a moment. Peter just watches him in silence, wondering what Tony’s thinking but not wanting to ask. He wants Tony to say what he wants and needs when he’s ready.</p><p>“If you knew that this would happen, would you have still wanted to have kids?” Tony asks, and he sounds… defeated. Like Peter has already told him the answer he doesn’t want to hear. Peter makes a noise of slight distress and reaches up to cup Tony’s cheek. He holds the man's stare and offers him a soft smile.</p><p>“Tony, I don’t regret anything about this. I don’t regret making you mine, and I don’t regret carrying your babies. I just wish I had been more prepared for this so that it wasn’t such a shock. I don’t know what’s going to happen now. But no matter what, we’re going to be a family, Tony. And our kids, they’re going to be incredible.” Peter offers, his smile growing a little more the more he says. Tony’s own lip turns up in a smile too and he reaches out to grasp Peter’s hips. He pulls him closer to his body and sets him in his lap.</p><p>“I’m going to do everything I can for you, Peter. You’re not going through this alone. I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to leave you, okay?” Tony raises his eyebrow slightly and Peter gives a small nod.</p><p>“I know you’re not going to leave me. You’re my mate,” Peter murmurs as he leans his forehead against Tony’s own. Tony’s arms come around Peter’s waist and he holds him close and tight.</p><p>“I am, I’m all yours, Pete,” Tony promises and Peter shivers slightly at the admission to Peter’s ownership over Tony. He grins to himself as he rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>No matter what happens, Tony is going to be here, is going to protect him and his babies. And they’re going to be the most powerful couple, most powerful family. With the venom in Tony’s veins altering his genetic makeup just as it had Peter, their babies will have nothing but the best genetic qualities from them both. Peter tips his head down and kisses over the scar in Tony’s neck from his teeth. They were going to be unstoppable.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Seven months in, and things were changing a lot, and faster than Peter thought they would too. Which made sense since he’s carrying eggs in his womb. Peter, of course, was bigger than he would be if he was just carrying the one baby, and the ultrasounds were showing that the babies were forming a lot faster than typical too. Peter had by this point come around to the situation a lot easier. He knows that it’s… different and he has to be cautious about everything that’s going on not just with his body but in his life. But he was confident that things would be okay.</p><p>Seven months in, and Peter’s body was aching, his belly was huge, and his wrists itched. There were things that he felt like he should be doing; instinctual things. It felt a lot like his heats, the urge to make himself comfortable, to make himself a nest. Only instead of pillows and blankets, his senses were thinking something more organic.</p><p>Tony’s out of the day, has been for a little while now but Peter knows he won’t leave him alone for long. He doesn’t like being away from Peter for too long. It’s the protectiveness in his veins, coursing through him so aggressively that keeps him wanting to stay by Peter’s side. But while he’s gone, Peter decides maybe he’ll give in to his instincts and let his body do what it has to.</p><p>He collects up his web-shooters, and he hasn’t used them since he found out he was pregnant, because even if he wanted to go out, Tony was not having any of that. The world seems to be doing okay without Spider-Man, thanks to other people stepping in to cover for him, thankfully. He secures them on his wrists, and before he realises it, he’s shooting webbing around the room. He works on impulse, on instinct, not thinking but feeling, allowing his body to do what it needs to as he moves around the room.</p><p>Most of the webbing accumulates as a nest beside the bed. The bottom is thick, padded, protecting, against the floor. And it takes Peter a moment to realise that the nest is big enough to house the eggs in his belly. He fiddles with it for nearly the whole two hours that Tony is out, making sure that it’s perfect.</p><p>It’s not until Tony comes back, - home, this is his home too now -, that Peter finally stops messing with it. When Tony comes into the room, he’s instantly glancing around at all the webbing around the room. Peter offers him a bright smile as he sits on the bed, resting his hand on the curve of his belly.</p><p>“Welcome home, baby.” He greets happily as Tony takes in all of his work.</p><p>“Been busy, I see.” Tony clicks his tongue and Peter nods excitedly. Tony crawls up onto the bed with him and takes in the nest beside the bed. He points to it with a questioning look. “That looks like an egg sack, Pete.”</p><p>“It is, I guess.” Peter shrugs. “I kind of… just did what felt right. Every bone in my body was telling me I needed to make a nest.”</p><p>Tony frowns and sits in front of Peter, reaching out to rest his hand on either side of Peter’s belly. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine,” Peter offers, though he does give Tony a slightly concerned look. “What is it?”</p><p>“You had the urge to make an egg sack baby, you didn’t think it might have something to do with the eggs you’re carrying?”</p><p>Peter glances down to his belly and rubs his hand over it. “I mean yeah, but I feel fine. No cramps or anything like that. No movement.” Though he feels weirdly heavily like he hasn’t before. Like his belly is too full. But that’s to be expected with how big he is.</p><p>Tony hums and strokes Peter’s belly as he leans in to kiss his forehead. “Well, if you’re feeling fine, I’ve bought lunch.”</p><p>“I am hungry,” Peter smiles and kisses the corner of Tony’s mouth, taking hold of his hand as he crawls out of bed. Tony follows him, eyes trailing down the lengths of Peter’s bare legs, taking them in. Peter knew that just wearing a shirt and underwear was cruel on Tony’s self-control. But he didn’t really want him to have any.</p><p>It’s later that night, when Peter’s getting ready to get into bed that the heavy feeling in his belly gets even more uncomfortable. He can’t sit still as he waits for Tony to come to bed, continues to squirm and make low noises in the back of his throat in his frustration. He sighs and rubs his belly, tipping his head back a little as he watches it.</p><p>“You’re not going to let me sleep tonight, are you?” He asks, pressing his hand to the bottom of his belly, feeling the eggs shifting a little from their babies moving. Peter exhales loudly, trying to shift his position so that he can get more comfortable.</p><p>“What was that?” Tony asks as he comes into the room. Peter’s feet are together, but his knees are parted as he leans back on one hand and continues to rub his belly with the other.</p><p>“They won’t let me get comfortable,” Peter pouts. Tony’s lip twitches up into a slight smile and he steps over to the end of the bed and drops down to his knees. He nuzzles his nose against Peter’s belly before he kisses the warm skin.</p><p>“Maybe I can help?” Tony asks, and his tone isn’t comforting, it’s teasing and Peter instantly knows what kind of help he means. Peter snorts and shakes his head a little as he moves his hand from his belly to stroke through Tony’s hair instead.</p><p>“Insatiable,” he hums and Tony gives a small nod as he starts to kiss down Peter’s belly slowly.</p><p>“I just want to help,” Tony shrugs as he kisses the inside of Peter’s thigh.</p><p>“Mhmm sure, babe.” Peter sighs, but the feeling of Tony’s mouth against the inside of his thigh is enough for him to hold back a real protest. He kisses along the line of Peter’s underwear as he lifts his hand and presses his fingers to Peter’s covered cunt, surprised to feel how wet he already is.</p><p>Peter hisses at the contact and his hips shift away from the pressure quickly. Tony freezes up and lifts his head to stare up at Peter, eyes wide in clear concern. Peter even seems surprised by his own reaction. His hand falls from Tony’s hair and his fingers lightly touch his covered clit, whining softly.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tony asks, his back straightening. His protectiveness spikes, Peter can see it in the way that his eyes clear up, and suddenly, the only thing that Tony’s worried about is if Peter is okay. It weirdly makes his cunt pulsate with arousal, which only makes him whine again.</p><p>“I’m… so fucking sensitive. Too sensitive…” Peter murmurs in confusion. He’s never felt like this before, even when he’s been fucked crazy or during a heat, or hell, both. He didn’t even feel sensitive like this when Tony helped him through his heat.</p><p>Tony frowns and stands up, moving to sit beside Peter, resting his hand on his belly. He rubs his belly slowly, and he’s analysing, checking, like he could read some kind of information from the touch. “You said that you haven’t felt anything today?”</p><p>“Well, a little heavy, but look at me, Tony.” Peter shrugs.</p><p>“You made an egg sack, and they’re moving around a lot right now. Maybe we should get you to a hospital, just in case.”</p><p>“I’m only seven months, that’s too early, Tony.” Peter murmurs in a low voice. He doesn’t like the idea of Tony being right, because that means that there might be problems for their babies.</p><p>“You’re also like, sixty per cent spider and carrying eggs. Peter, we should go to make sure.” And Tony’s voice is firm, determined. Peter looks up at him, and his eyes are hard, almost wild. His shoulders are tense and his jaw is set. Peter swallows and looks down at his belly again, running his fingers over the curve slowly. Then he looks over to the nest and fidgets a little more.</p><p>“If you’re right, I think we should stay.”</p><p>“What? Peter-”</p><p>“Tony,” Peter cuts in before he shuffles himself forward and climbs off the bed. And standing up makes him realise just how heavy his belly is, just how much it feels like the eggs are lower in his stomach. “I made a nest, something they’re not going to have at a hospital. All-day my body was aching to make one, I think if I’m going to have these eggs right now, it has to be here, and we need to keep them here.”</p><p>Tony’s silent for a long while. The hardness to his eyes starts to seep away as he stares at Peter. His eyes follow every pacing step Peter takes before they finally glance over to the nest at the side of their bed. It’s clearly incomplete, like Peter knew to fill it before he sealed it up. Tony lets out a soft sigh and looks up to Peter again, reaching his hand out for him. Peter steps up to him and takes his hand.</p><p>“How sure are you?”</p><p>“I haven’t been sure about anything since I found out I was carrying eggs, Tony. But nothing is stronger than instinct, and right now, I feel like going to a hospital would be a bad idea.”</p><p>“Maybe I should call the doctors, ask them what they think,” Tony says, and he stands up instantly to get his phone. The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stand up, his spidey sense rattling down his spine and he’s quick to grab Tony’s wrist in a biting hold.</p><p>“No,” He says before he even knows why he’s saying it. Tony tenses up, obviously picking up on the concern, borderline fear in Peter’s voice. Peter swallows thickly and looks up at Tony, feeling the tingle in the back of his skull make home there, like it won’t leave until it knows the threat is completely gone. What threat that is, Peter isn’t sure, but he does know that he doesn’t want those doctors here. “No doctors,”</p><p>Tony looks Peter over, and Peter knows that his unease is clear. He turns back to Peter, and his wrist is still in Peter’s hard grasp. It’s only when his other hand touches the curve of Peter’s belly that Peter drops his hold. Tony lifts the hand to cup Peter’s cheek.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony murmurs, catching on to Peter’s discomfort. “No doctors,” He agrees.</p><p>Peter lets out a slow breath and nods his head in thanks. Tony steps closer to him and kisses his lips softly, holding him close against his body.</p><p>The night is restless, and Peter doesn’t get any sleep. At one in the morning, with Tony clinging to his consciousness like it’s a lifeline, Peter goes into labour. The birth is slow and painful, but he lays four healthy-looking eggs into his nest and closes it up around them. Tony and Peter don’t wake up until late afternoon the next day after the tiring labour, Tony staying up even after Peter had passed out to make sure that everything was okay.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Tony?” Peter calls out, his skin feeling like it crawls all over his body.</p><p>Much to Peter’s dismay, a week after Peter had their eggs, Tony did get the doctors back. Peter wouldn’t let them near their eggs, but they checked him over. He was fine, he knew he was because he felt it. But something didn’t sit right, so they weren’t to go near the eggs. But that meant they knew about them, and now, now Peter’s body felt like it was in overdrive.</p><p>Tony is quick to come into the bedroom, his shoulders tense like a soldier awaiting his orders. Peter’s eyes were on the nest, his own shoulders tense with concern as he swallowed thickly and lifted his hand. He rubs the back of his neck. The eggs have been in the nest for five weeks, and it probably wouldn’t be long until they hatched. But that wasn’t why Peter had called for Tony.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Did you ask for anyone to come over?” Peter asks and Tony frowns. He steps up to Peter and looks up to him.</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right.” Peter murmurs and he lets out a shaky breath. Tony looks over to the egg sack and Peter shakes his head and grabs Tony’s hand. “Remember how I didn’t want the doctors around when I went into labour?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony responds. He stares at the eggs for a little longer before he manages to turn his gaze back to Peter again.</p><p>“Something felt off then too. And I’m getting the same feeling.” Peter states. He lets go of Tony’s hand and steps up to the bed, placing the clothes he had in his arms onto it. He’d just come into the room to put them away when his spidey sense had gone off. “I think someone’s here. I think it’s one of them.”</p><p>Tony looks a little torn, maybe because he thought that he could trust them. He put a lot on the line to make sure that Peter and their babies would be looked after, and Peter knew he was paying a lot too, to make sure they were satisfied and wouldn’t hurt Peter. But it seemed maybe one of them wasn’t as trustworthy as Tony had thought. Peter can just feel it.</p><p>Tony’s mouth falls open, but before he can say anything, there’s a loud knock at their door. Tony’s shoulders tense even more and Peter’s head throbs with the effect of his spidey sense. He shakes his head and Tony wets his lips and steps past Peter.</p><p>“Close the door, lock it, don’t open it until I tell you to, no matter what.” Tony murmurs, grabbing hold of the bedroom door, going to close it himself.</p><p>“Wait, Tony-” Peter tries but Tony growls. His eyes are wild and his pulse is racing. It’s the venom in his veins and it makes Peter shiver a little, and his spine tingles more. Tony’s not someone to mess with right now.</p><p>“Stay with our eggs,” Tony hisses and Peter nods. He’s not going to try arguing with Tony, and it’s clear that he’s going to handle this, that he will be able to. Peter closes the door and locks it like Tony had asked and steps back toward their eggs. He listens as Tony walks up to the door and asks who’s there.</p><p>Not surprisingly, one of the doctors calls back, saying that there was something concerning that showed up in one of Peter’s last test results and he needed to check on him, and their eggs. Which only set off more concern and fear in Peter’s body. He bites his own tongue so that he doesn’t snarl and go out there to interrogate him.</p><p>Instead, he listens to Tony asking him questions and telling him that he wants to discuss it with him, but Peter is asleep. And when Peter hears the door open, more fear grips him, tightening in his throat. He shouldn’t be in their home.</p><p>But Peter listens with bated breath as Tony asks what the problem is, and the doctor starts talking about things that don’t add up, that don’t make sense. He’s lying, and Peter’s never been more relieved for his spidey sense. Then he stresses how urgent it is that he check on Peter. That’s when Peter hears Tony laugh and it makes Peter shiver again.</p><p>It starts off low and builds up. A quiet laugh that gets louder and more maniac. Peter swallows and hears as the doctor asks what’s so funny. The laugh cuts off, which sends a chill down Peter’s spine. He doesn’t hear what Tony growls, because he says it so low, but then there’s yelling and something breaks and Peter’s instincts kick him in the ass when he refuses to move. He just listens, and he hears Tony screaming, shouting and threatening like he’s never heard before.</p><p>It quiets down and Peter’s muscles tense up more, but his spidey-sense has stopped going off. He listens, hears some small noises of struggle before everything goes completely silent. He can’t hear anything. No low voices, no sounds of struggle, no intense breathing. Nothing. Peter swallows and backs up to the eggs more, reaching over them to grab his web-shooters from the nightstand.</p><p>The silence drags on for a little longer before Peter finally hears footsteps coming toward the door. “Pete, it’s okay babe,” Tony calls out, knocking softly on the door. Peter’s heart starts beating rapidly in relief and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He still works his web-shooters onto his wrists as he steps over to the door.</p><p>He pulls it open, and the first thing he sees is the doctor's body. Lifeless, sprayed on the door, face pale, blood coming from his nose and red marks around his throat. Peter looks up to Tony, seeing the blood on his hands, knuckles already bruising and lip split. “It’s okay baby, you’re safe, our babies are safe.” Tony murmurs.</p><p>Peter lets out a slow breath and steps up to Tony and rests his hands against his chest as he nuzzles into his neck. He was trying to process what had just happened. Tony had killed him, and he knows it’s because of the venom that he put in his veins.</p><p>“He was here for them,” Peter murmurs knowingly. Tony nods as he wraps his arms around Peter’s body.</p><p>“We’re not staying here.”</p><p>“What?” Peter pulls back in shock and looks up at Tony. The man looks completely calm. He’s been thinking about this for a while, Peter realises.</p><p>“They’re not safe here, baby.”</p><p>“We can’t move them, not until they’ve hatched.” Peter stresses. Tony offers him an easy smile, and Peter realises that he’s thought about all of this. Every little detail. He knows what he’s doing, what he’s going to do to keep his family safe. This is something that’s been on his mind for a long time.</p><p>“I know, but once they have, we’re leaving, somewhere safe. No one is going to threaten my family.” Tony growls. Peter blinks up at him and gives a small nod as Tony pulls him back in against his chest.</p><p>Had he created a monster? Maybe, but he knew that Tony’s love for him and their babies was real, and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Tony said he’d handle everything, and so Peter stayed out of it. He’s not sure what happened to the body, but Tony did what he had to. The mess was cleaned up and nothing was said about it until the next day. Tony paid the other doctors and threatened that if any word got out about this, they’d disappear too. And that was that. Peter couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t going to be the end of it, but Tony promised it would be. It makes Peter wonder if maybe he didn’t pay them but killed them too as a precaution.</p><p>He didn’t ask. He doubts Tony would tell him the truth about it anyway. Peter did know that they were gone, that they never showed up again and that he doubts highly they would be stupid enough to do so. The next few weeks are quiet, Tony goes out for a few hours every day, always telling Peter when he’s leaving, always messaging him constantly enough that Peter can’t figure out what he’s doing. Peter’s not sure if it’s paranoia that has Tony messaging Peter with only a few minutes between each message, or if it’s because he thinks Peter needs comfort or reassurance. But he’s never gone for more than a few hours. The rest of the day he’s home, basically stopping Peter from doing anything but relax.</p><p>Peter doesn’t voice concerns about it, because he isn’t sure that Tony realises, he’s doing it. There’s a haze in Tony’s eyes that wasn’t there before he killed that doctor. And Peter’s gut feels tight with regret. He knows that when Tony holds him close and kisses him that the words he says are true, that he does love him, that he will be there for his family. But the look in his eye makes him feel distant in a way that makes Peter feel sick.</p><p>Peter doesn’t want to regret the poison in Tony’s veins, but he’s starting to. He’s not sure that Tony’s managed to keep any kind of friendliness with anyone else or if he’s driven them all away with his new cold attitude. Peter doesn’t ask about that either. He doesn’t want to think that maybe he ruined Tony’s life by being selfish. But every day, Tony’s focus is on him and on their eggs, and it makes him happy, even though he’s uncertain on what will come of Tony now.</p><p>It’s late in the afternoon, almost four weeks after Tony killed that doctor in their home, since Tony’s eyes glazed over and he became colder to the world. Peter’s curled up on the couch, laptop balancing on his knee as he scrolls through some work. Tony’s in the kitchen, and Peter listens subconsciously to every movement he makes until it blends into background noise and Peter can’t hear every step that Tony makes like a drum in his ear.</p><p>The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stand up, but the tingle down his spine, the rattling in the back of his skull doesn’t startup. Peter’s eyes lose focus on his screen and he lifts his head, trying to hear something that might be setting off that reaction in his body. It’s not his spidey sense, at least not how it normally is. It’s something else, something different. Moving his laptop to the couch in front of him, Peter looks over the back of the couch to Tony. He’s still working on preparing dinner, smooth movements that Peter focuses in on again. It’s like clockwork the way he moves, and for a moment it distracts Peter until the hairs on the back of his neck feel like they tug at him.</p><p>Wordlessly, Peter stands up and walks over to the bedroom door. The handle clicks when he opens it, and the noise is almost deafening in the mostly silent apartment. Peter’s eyes instantly go to the egg sack beside the bed, and his chest tightens at the sight of it shaking minutely.</p><p>Tony’s name gets caught in his throat as he walks quickly over to it. He drops down to his knees and gets his fingers in the webbing. The room had been kept warm for them, and inside the egg sack was even warmer for the eggs. The heat that comes from the opening Peter makes in the webbing almost distracts him from the sight of two of the eggs wobbling. One’s moving a lot more than the other, and Peter’s lip turns up in a smile without him even realising it.</p><p>“Tony!” He manages to call out this time as he watches it move.</p><p>They hadn’t opened up the egg sack at any point for many reasons, but Peter didn’t think for a moment that the eggs would have grown at all. He hadn’t known what to expect. Clearly, the eggs were too small to hold full-grown babies in them, so Peter wasn’t sure what would happen, but to see them having grown to the right size within the safety of the nest makes Peter’s heart feel warm with content. The eggs themselves are more of a round shape than a typical egg shape. Peter wants to pick up the eggs, but he stops himself.</p><p>Tony comes into the room as fast as Peter had expected he would, and Peter looks up from the eggs to offer him a smile. He holds out his hand and Tony is quick to step over to him and drop to his knees beside Peter, locking their fingers together. He looks into the opening in the sack and gives Peter’s hand a light squeeze at the sight of the eggs moving.</p><p>Peter hears his mouth open, the sound of his lips parting as he goes to speak, only for him to cut himself off when the shell of the egg cracks in the slightest. Peter makes a small noise, his chest feeling tight.</p><p>“Do we help?” He asks, fidgeting a little with nervousness.</p><p>“You could sense that they were hatching, right?” Tony asks, his gaze trained on the egg. Peter looks up at him and gives a slow nod.</p><p>“Yeah, it was like my spidey sense was going off, but it felt different.”</p><p>“What are your instincts telling you to do right now, Pete? You’ve been working on instinct throughout all of this. Getting with me, biting me, throughout your pregnancy, making this nest; it’s all been instinct. So, what’s it telling you to do right now?” Tony asks, and when he lifts his gaze, that hardness to his stare is gone. The haze has cleared up, and Peter’s gut knots, chest tightening so much. He swallows and looks back to the egg, and without a word, he reaches in and picks up the egg.</p><p>His gut was saying to help, human babies aren’t made to come from eggs, and even though the shells of his eggs are so much softer than any egg that Peter has ever handled before, he feels like he should help his babies. He’s careful about helping get his fingers in the little crack in the egg. It’s more of a tear with how soft the shell is, and he very carefully opens it up enough to get a look inside the egg.</p><p>Peter’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of his babies face, scrunched up as it squirms inside its egg. Peter carefully pulls more of the shell back, feeling his eyes starting to sting as the baby's little hand pushes out of the opening in the shell, legs kicking against it, tearing it further. Peter doesn’t notice his hands are shaking until Tony’s hand comes up to help push away more of the shell until Peter can pull it mostly off. Peter pulls the baby against his chest, holding them close against him as he lets out a slow breath.</p><p>“Tony…” He murmurs softly and the man's lips meet Peter’s cheek softly, making Peter’s heart feel like it squeezes itself even harder. The baby squirms a little, making a low noise, almost like a squeak and the tears threatening to fall can’t be held back now as they escape Peter’s eyes.</p><p>“She’s gorgeous, Pete,” Tony whispers and Peter bites into his bottom lip before he leans down and kisses her forehead softly.</p><p>“She is,” Peter responds in a soft voice. His attention is pulled from her though when he notices the other egg that was moving is starting to tear open as well, and that one of the remaining two is starting to wobble like the others had been. “Can you take her and-”</p><p>“I know what I have to do, baby.” Tony cuts in, already knowing that Peter’s starting to realise they weren’t exactly ready for them to hatch today. They’ve been ready since Peter laid them for their babies to be here, but there was no prep today for this. “It’s okay, I got her,” Tony says as he collects up the baby from Peter’s arms, mindful of her umbilical, still attached to the rest of the shell.</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter lets out a shaky breath and watches as Tony gets to his feet. He turns his attention back to the egg sack and carefully reaches in to pick up the second egg.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The next two eggs hatch not long after the first. They’re both boys, and Tony really does have everything under control. Peter isn’t sure what he’d do without him, but Tony gets them all sorted out and comfortable before Peter’s even able to comprehend and digest everything fully.</p><p>Their final baby takes a little longer to hatch, and Peter stays sat beside the egg sack, watching them like he’s unable to look away. He was just starting to think that maybe something had gone wrong, starting to fear that he’d lost their baby when finally, it had ripped open the shell of its egg. Another boy, and he’s clearly weaker than his siblings, but he’s breathing and comes out screaming, and Peter’s just relieved.</p><p>All four of their babies are asleep now, bundled up tight in their bed in the corner of Tony and Peter’s room. They’re tucked in, all look happy and healthy, even their last boy. Peter stood at the foot of their crib, one Tony put together just for the four of them. His hand is against the railing, the urge to reach out and rest his hands on them so strong, but he doesn’t want to risk waking any of them right now.</p><p>Tony comes up to him and kisses the side of his neck as his arms come around Peter’s waist. Peter makes a small noise of content and tips his head back as he relaxes into Tony’s embrace. It takes him a moment to be able to turn his gaze away from their babies and look up at Tony instead. He turns in his partner's hold and wraps his own arms around him as he presses his face into the crook of Tony’s neck.</p><p>“We did it,” Peter murmurs softly and Tony’s mouth turns up in a wide smile. He looks down at their babies, rubbing Peter’s back firmly as he nods and gives his head a firm kiss.</p><p>“We did, and I promise you, Pete, I’m not going to let anything happen to them.” He says, and it’s something he’s said so many times since he found out Peter was pregnant, but this time, it sounds different. It sounds more like Tony, not the venom coursing through his veins.</p><p>Peter pulls away from Tony’s chest so that he can look up at him, biting into his bottom lip softly as he meets Tony’s stare. His eyes are normal, they’re all Tony. No haze, nothing cloudy or distant about them. Peter lifts his hand and rests his palm against Tony’s cheek. And he finally lets out a heavy exhale, offering Tony a wide smile even as his eyes start to water again.</p><p>“I thought I’d lost you along the way,” Peter admits and he sees the regret flash into Tony’s eyes. His hands squeeze Peter’s hips and he leans down to kiss his cheek firmly. His nose nuzzles against Peter’s and he keeps his forehead rested against Peter’s own.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I was… so angry and scared. But seeing them, seeing her… I knew that I couldn’t let it consume me.” Tony admits, and his voice is so soft, so low. “I know that… I’m more like this now, but I don’t have to let it control me, and I won’t. I promise you, Peter, I will do anything for you and our children, and that includes keeping this part of me contained.”</p><p>Peter swallows thickly, his eyes squeezed close as he nuzzles Tony’s face more. “I’m sorry that you have to, I knew about the effects it would have. I just… I wanted to make sure that no matter what, you were going to look after them, that you were always going to be here.”</p><p>“Shh, Peter,” And he didn’t realise that he was getting himself worked up until Tony’s hand comes to his chest and he feels it moving with the rapid rise and fall of it. “I get it, I understand more than you might think. And I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t do that. But I promise you, even if you hadn’t, I would still be here, telling you this.”</p><p>And Peter believes him, wholeheartedly. Because he knows that without the venom, Tony loves him and would do anything for his family. Peter leans up and kisses Tony firmly. “I love you,”</p><p>“I love you too. And hey, I know that I will always be able to protect you now.” Tony’s mouth turns up in a slight smirk. Peter smiles fondly up at him, pressing another kiss to his lips as he looks back to their babies.</p><p>His heart is more than full, and now that they’re born, Peter knows Tony will get in preparations for them to move. Somewhere he knows will be big and safe, somewhere he knows that his family will be able to be happy and feel like a real family. Maybe he and Tony will get married. Who knows? What he does know is that Tony will do anything for him and that their little ones; Morgan, Ethan, Axel and Ben, will always be safe with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>